


The Danger Zone

by EmmaLeeWrites



Series: Nightmares [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bonnie - Freeform, But you don't have to read any of the series to understand this one, Chica - Freeform, Foxy - Freeform, Freddy Fazbear - Freeform, Matt works at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Part of the Nightmares Series, and vice versa really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLeeWrites/pseuds/EmmaLeeWrites
Summary: Matt works the night shift at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He's technically security... and he's also only sixteen. He's also great friends with the animatronics-- considering nobody else believes they're sentient, he's sort of their Only Friend.
Series: Nightmares [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767145
Kudos: 7





	The Danger Zone

Knock, knock, knock…

Matt rubs his eyes. Six months on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza has done little more than make his every day exhausting. It’s not the hours that get to him-- he’d be up all night anyway, that’s the joy of homeschooling, he doesn’t have to follow the conventional school hours-- but the animatronics are just. So. Chaotic.

They aren’t dangerous. They could be. They’re all big enough, strong enough, and as far as he can tell, sentient. They have the ability to be dangerous. And yet… they honestly just act like giant children. Cheerful, goofy, and always looking for validation and praise. Fitting, because their sole purposes are to be children’s entertainers. The best way to entertain someone is to have the same type of thought process, right?

Matt rubs his eyes as Chica calls from the kitchen. “Come here, Matt, look at this, I’m juggling cans of sodaaa!”

Her voice box is squeaky tonight. She probably tried to drink one of the sodas. Matt stretches and stands. His flashlight shines brightly through the darkness. They won’t let him have the lights on at night, fine. But then they’d also tried to tell him not to bring in flashlights-- he doesn’t have to leave the security room, and the security room has lights, so he doesn’t need anything else.

Of course he does, when he’s babysitting a bunch of animatronics. Someone has to make sure they don’t set themselves on fire or destroy their servos. Or destroy the building in an incredible but equally horrible accident. Matt pokes his head into the kitchen. Chica stands in the middle, throwing around cans of diet coke and sprite and whatever else. She spots him and laughs, beak flopping open in something that’s clearly supposed to be a smile, but… it’s just a beak, after all.

Matt gives her a thumbs up. “Lookin’ good, Chica. Keep up the good work, maybe they’ll let you juggle the ball pit balls one day.”

Someone runs up behind him. He turns. “What’s up, Foxy?”

The pirate fox pats him on the head with his hook. “Goose!” He shouts, and runs away with a shrieking laugh.

Matt shakes his head, smiles, and runs after Foxy.  _ Just another night at Freddy’s. _

***

Case Number: 6177599341

Date: 13 December 2018

Reporting Officer: Deputy Bowen

Prepared By: CPL Fetterly

Incident Type: Attempted Burglary, Self-Defence Killing

Address of Occurrence: 15 Williams Avenue, Pasmeny, South Carolina, 29986

Witnesses:

Matt Bragg: Employee, 16, Caucasian

Evidence: 

Corpse

Outdoor Surveillance Footage

Weapon/Objects Used: N/A

On 13 December, 2018, at approximately 2:00, one (as of yet) unidentified male entered the restaurant and attempted to steal from the various registers, and then safe, in the building. The outdoor security camera recorded the man entering through a window near the back door. He was approached by the night security, Matt Bragg, and in an apparent struggle, was killed by a malfunction in the ‘Freddy Fazbear’ animatronic.  Bragg called the police shortly after, and Deputy Bowen arrived at around 2:32. The corpse was removed shortly and Bragg was taken to the station to make a statement and for questioning.

***

“I’m fine, mom. I know you’re worried but it’s been three weeks. It was a one in a lifetime occurrence.” Matt mumbles into his phone.

The clock shows one in the morning, and so far none of the animatronics have made any attempt to move from their daytime positions. And now his mom is calling, worried, and really, he’s just having a horrible first night back. Matt sighs.

“You know I’m just worried about you!” His mom says.

“Yeah, I know. But you don’t have to be.” He hangs up before she can say anything else. He’ll hear it in the morning, but for now… silence.

It’s unsettling. With a groan, he pulls himself from his chair and switches his flashlight on.  _ Time to check on everybody, then. Maybe I can get them back in their old spirits. _

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie stand on stage, staring into the darkness. Just by looking, most people wouldn’t be able to tell whether they were on or off. But Matt knows. He knows the animatronics never get turned off, even for maintenance. Something about the higher ups not wanting it. He also knows that their eyes don’t just appear to follow you-- they actually do. So when he walks in front of their stage and waits, and sees that all three are staring at him, he’s just a bit concerned that none of them make any attempt to move from their otherwise frozen positions.

“C’mon guys, it’s just me. What’s bothering you?”

None of them move except for their eyes. Freddy raises his gaze to just above Matt’s head, and Bonnie looks as far left as he can, while Chica’s eyes move to look down at her feet. In the shadows it almost looks like none of them have eyes-- with Freddy in particular, only two small white dots of light can be seen from his eye sockets.

Matt hums. “Guess I’ll go see what Foxy’s up to…”

He walks to Pirate Cove and pushes the curtain aside. Foxy sits curled in the farthest corner, head resting against his knees.

“Foxy?” Matt puts his hand on Foxy’s shoulder. “Do you want to play tag or something?”

Foxy raises his head slowly. “No games.”

Matt blinks. “Why not? We have all night, you know. It’s just the five of us.”

“No games…” Foxy says again. “No more games ever.”

“Well, there’s still the days when you…” Matt starts.

Foxy’s head snaps up. His eyes seem to vanish. “No more games!” He screeches, swinging his arm.

The back of the hook catches Matt in the stomach, and he staggers back. It hurts, but there’s not even a mark on his clothes so it probably didn’t break the skin. Still… it hurts. “Foxy, I--”

“No more games! No more games ever!” Foxy gets louder with every word. He stands, towering over Matt. “No more games ever and ever!”

Foxy lets out a screech like metal on metal. Matt’s never heard anything like it before. He takes more steps back until his back touches the curtain.

“No more games!” Foxy screeches, and throws himself at Matt.

Matt screams and dives under the curtain. “Foxy, please!”

Foxy scrabbles with the curtain. Matt sucks in a breath and runs to the stage. He’d go for the security room, but there aren’t even doors on it. The bathroom at least has outer doors and then stall doors. Foxy screeches again and tears the curtain from the rod. Matt glances back, and Foxy runs after him.

Matt throws himself behind Freddy. Foxy slows and stops in front of the stage. “No more games!”

“I’m sorry! We don’t have to play any games!” Matt cries. His heart has taken permanent residence in his throat. It’s shocking he can even say anything.

Freddy shifts, twisting his abdomen to look down at Matt, cowering on the floor behind him. Matt looks up, suddenly realizing just how terrifying Freddy looks with only the white pinpricks for eyes and standing nearly nine feet tall.

“FriendMatt?” Freddy starts to fully turn around.

“Y-yeah, Fred?”

“You are not FriendMatt.”

His heart skips a beat. “What? Of course I am-”

“You are not FriendMatt.” Freddy reaches down to grab him. “FriendMatt would never let that happen.”

Matt scrambles back. But Freddy reaches for him again, with Chica and Bonnie just behind. “G-guys, please, just listen-”

Bonnie swipes at him, and Matt leaps to his feet. “Danger! Stranger danger! Danger!”

Matt runs for his life. If it’s some sort of a joke, it’s not one he cares to be part of. Not. At. All.


End file.
